1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to latching and dispensing mechanisms and is particularly directed to releasable latching mechanisms for facilitating the opening and storage of drawers or the storage and retrieval of articles such as audio and video tape boxes, compact discs and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, audio and video cassette recorders, personal computers and the like have created revolutionary changes in personal and business life. Most of these changes have been beneficial. However, there have also been some negative changes. One of these is the number of audio and video tapes, compact discs and the like which seem to multiply like rabbits. In no time, one finds themself with several piles of these devices with no satisfactory means for storage and cataloging. Although labels are provided which serve to identify the contents of a particular cassette or compact disc, it is frequently necessary to sort through several boxes before the desired one is located. Furthermore, it is preferable to store discs, cassettes and the like in containers which will protect them from dust or rough handling. Of course, other articles requiring frequent use or lockable security may conveniently be stored and dispensed from such a device including medicine containers, hardware, odds and ends, spice boxes and the like.
Numerous devices have been proposed heretofore for accomplishing this purpose. However, none of the prior art devices have been entirely satisfactory. Thus, it has been proposed to provide box-type containers which protect the contents from dust, and the like, but which still require the user to physically pull out drawers or sort through the contents to find a desired disc or cassette. Another prior art approach has been to stagger the height of each of the stored contents within the container or to color-code the compartments within the container to facilitate visual reference to the contents stored therein. Another prior art storage method is to provide numbered labels which can be attached to each article and which correspond to numbered chambers or slots in the container. Usually, the container will have a sheet attached thereto which contains an index of the contents in each of the numbered chambers or slots. These devices usually require manual insertion or removal of the discs, cassettes or other articles and, because the contents are packed very close together to minimize space requirements, it is often difficult to get an adequate grip on the desired article to permit removal. Furthermore, where security is of concern, the prior art generally relies upon hinged lids or covers with various types of locking mechanisms. However, operation of the hinged lids or covers often doubles the space needed for the closed container. Thus, none of the prior art storage containers have been entirely satisfactory.